Locked in my Ex's Basement CUT
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Sequel to "So Close, and Yet..." Russia's paranoia makes Prussia break up with him. Russia won't let him go... Dub-con, violence, YAOI! That means male/male! Russia/Prussia!
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I don't plan on making this NEARLY as long as it's prequel, "So Close and Yet..."

APHAPHAPH

"Russia?"

"Yes, Mongolia?"

"Come here, Russia..."

"Yes, Mongolia." Russia looked at the floor to hide his smirk whle walking towards Mongolia.

"Wait..." Russia stopped. "Take your jacket off." Russia gritted his teeth, but unbutton his jacket and let it drop to the floor. It made a loud noise when it hit the floor. Russia smirked.

"Damn..."

"You thought you could sneak a weapon in your jacket to use it against me? And what was this weapon?" Mongolia stood up and walked in front of Russia's jacket to pick it up. "A water pipe? Ah!" Russia stabbed Mongolia in the back with a knife. "That won't kill me... You know..?"

"Да~! I just wanted to stab you~!" Russia smirked. Mongolia swiftly turned around and back-handed Russia to the floor.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?"

Russia put his index finger on his chin and hummed. "I think it all started when you first showed up at my home and raped me and my sister."

Mongolia grabbed a handful of Russia's hair and forced him on his knees. "If you bite me, I'll bite you." Mongolia pulled down his pants...

Russia groaned, and sat up. He ran his hand through his hair. "Why did I have that dream, out of all the dreams..." He looked next to him to an empty bed. "Oh... That's right... Prussia's spending the night at Germany's today..." He plopped back down. 'He's been visiting his brother and Italy more and more... And Italy... I wonder if he still has a crush on the little Italian...'

aphaphaph

Prussia was staring out the window of the moving car while leaning on his palm. He wasn't exactly looking foward to returning to Russia, knowing what was coming, and he was already angry about it.

"Where here, Gilbert."

"Hm? Oh, thanks..." Prussia got out of the car and walked inside of the large house, awaiting the questions.

"Welcome home, Gilbet~! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I just hung out with West, and Italy made pasta for me..."

"And how is Italy?"

Prussia sighed. "He's going out with Germany."

Russia's smile didn't go away. "What about his brother?"

"I dunno. He was probably hanging out with Spain or something... I didn't see them."

"What about France?"

"'Didn't see him, either... It was just my brother... And Italy."

"So, you had a threesome with Italy and your brother, then?"

"Wha- you always do this whenever I come back from Germany! No, I'm going out with you, and I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"You were there for longer than usual..."

"Well maybe I wanted a break from you and your paranoia."

"Paranoia? I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"About you~!"

"About me, cheating on you?"

"Or getting it against your will... Are you?"

"Stalin's paranoia's spreaded onto you."

"Don't compare me to my boss from centuries ago!"

"Then don't assume that I'm cheating on you!"

"Then don't leave all the time for months!"

At this point, Prussia got very angry with Russia. "...You know what? You won't have to worry about me cheating on you any more. I want a break- from you."

Russia stared at Prussia's red eyes with his wide ones. "You're breaking up with me?"

"I'll still go to Kaliningrad for work, but for now on, I'm staying with Germany, for good!"

Russia couldn't believe what he was hearing. "...No."

"What do you mean, "no?"

"I mean..." Russia snatched Prussia's wrist. "You are not leaving- ever!" Russia dragged Prussia into the basement and into the well-furnished room.

"What the Hell, Russia?"

"I'm never letting you go, _Kaliningrad!_ I love you too much!"

"If you love me so much, you would just let me go!"

"I love you too much not to let you go. You'll be my caged beautiful albino birdie~!"

"You think of me as your fucking PET?"

"Well, you're not my boyfriend any more, so what else could you be when you're going to be locked in a room until you'll stay with me willingly again?"

"...You know what? I don't think I ever actually "loved" you... I'm just starting to think that it was a very bad case of stockholm syndrome! That must be it... After thirty years, what other choice did I have? Hating you for thirty years?"

"...I'll be back to give you your dinner." Russia left the room and locked the door.

"Wait! Russia!" Prussia ran to the door and started banging on it. "Let me the fuck out!" After a few minutes Prussia finally gave up and slumped against the metal door. "Damn it..." He ran his hands through his hair. "I thought you became different..."

Little Gilbird hopped on his knee and chirped. Prussia pat the yellow bird. "I should at least get him to let you go, while it's still summer... Hide on the door frame until he opens the door... Go to Germany." Little Gilbird chirped and flew on top of the door frame.

Prussia decided to read something while waiting. His cryllic has improved through-out the years he was stuck with Russia. Speaking of the large Russian, there was a knock on the door and Russia slowly walked in carrying food. Little Gilbird took this time to slip out and look for an open window...

"I have dinner, Gilbert~!"

Prussia set down his book. "Great, because I'm fucking hungry."

"I'm glad~!" Russia set down the plate of food on the desk next to the bed and sat down with Prussia.

"Hey, um..." Russia forced a fork by Prussia's mouth. He ate it and continued talking. "I'm... Sorry, for before... I was just... Tired, and kind of frustrated..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... Germany... He questioned why I keep coming back here to the person who technically held me captive for thirty yeras almost... And I just had such a good time with him, that on the way here, I started thinking about staying... But I have work here, and you're here..."

"Oh." Russia smiled. "Well, you won't have to worry about dealing with Germany anymore~!"

"He's mein bruder...* And, with no wall keeping him from me, he's going to wonder where the Hell I am, and come over here no matter what I may say to him over the phone."

"You're not leaving... You're never leaving me... I can't lose you too..."

"I'm Kaliningrad... I can't leave you..."

"Germany could try getting Kaliningrad..."

"He's going to if you don't let me see him..."

"I don't want to let you go... In here, you're safe..."

"From what? Other countries taking me from the all powerful Russia?"

"...There's always America..."

"Hell no! I'm not lettin' him take me! I'm pretty sure Belarus wants to kill me, even though I convinced her to be happy with America!"

"...You're the one who did that?" Prussia nodded.

Russia's smile turned soft. "...She's very happy with America..."

"That's good..."

"You should probably continue eating..."

"What about you?"

"I already ate..."

"I enjoy talking to you..."

"...You're not leaving."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because, I can't bear to see you leave, ever again, not knowing what you're doing..."

"And I suddenly remember why I broke up with you."

"...I'll leave so you can eat alone..." Russia stood up and left, locking the door on his way out.

Prussia gritted his teeth and picked up the plate. "FUCK YOU!" He threw the plate against the steel door, making it shatter, and the food spread out everywhere on the floor. "...Why the Hell did I do that...?" Prussia plopped down on his bed and sighed. "I hope to Gott,* Little Gilbird makes it..."

APHAPHAPH

I'm thinking... 4-8 chapters?

So... Who else saw Harry Potter?

OH MY GAWD! Just... OH MY GAAAAAAAAWD!

Now it's over for BOTH books AND movies! T-T

Aaaand I'm pissed off at my dad, again...

"Mein bruder" - "My brother"

"Gott" - "God"


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Had to ask **Mpreg? I haven't even thought of THAT. O-O

I think the only mpreg idea related to this story and "So Close..." would be that extra chapter... But he's not the mommy...

But that DOES give me ideas! *Writes down.* Maybe I WILL write that Rus/Ame fic after all!

**Surindip Murderer **He was blaming me for something my little brother did, AGAIN! And it's not like my brother's five- he's fourteen! D=

And the mpreg thing... I think I'm gonna use that for some Russia/America fic... After either this one or "Barbary..."

**WARNING: **Some abuse! "Abuuuused..."

Maybe I shouldn't write this even after listening to Brian Regan for an hour, and then Dane Cook for two hours...

APHAPHAPH

Eventually, Russia returned to the room. The door pushed the mess and spreaded it. "What's this?"

Prussia put the book down and looked up. "...My food."

"Why is your food on the ground and not digested?"

Prussia shrugged. "I snapped?" Russia laughed.

"But you need to eat something~!" Russia walked over to the bed to take Prussia by his hair and throw him towards the food.

"What the Hell was that for?"

"I made that food just for you! So eat it!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Well, as you should already know... It started with Tartar..."

"...You had a nightmare about him again?"

Russia gritted his teeth. "Eat your food..."

"I'll clean it up, but I'm not eating from the fl-!" Russia stepped on his back, making Prussia fall face-first in the mess.

"I worked hard in making the food for you..."

"Why are you fuckin' hurting me...? You haven't hurt me in thirty years!"

"You're not my boyfriend anymore... You're just my_ pet_..." Russia hissed out the last word.

"I'm nobody's fucking pet!" Russia dug through his jacket, and the next thing Prussia remembered was pain before blacking out.

aphaphaph

Prussia woke up groaning in pain. He felt a hand on his leg and heard Russia's voice.

"Good morning..."

"Wh-What's so good about it..?"

"I wrapped your head in a bandage and I'm feeding you through a tube in your nose. I also cleaned up your mess..."

"But it was my-"

"I snapped and hit you with my pipe. It's the least I could do for you."

"No. The "least" you can do is let me go places." The grip Russia had on his leg tighten.

"I'm never letting you go..."

"You're going to have to, sometime."

"No, I'm not..." Russia loomed over Prussia, so Prussia started groaning in pain again. Russia settled for leaning over and giving Prussia a small kiss on the lips before pulling back. "...I'll go get you a pain killer."

Prussia yawned. "Okay..."

aphaphaph

"YOU'RE A VOLCANO!"

It's my 19th birthday tomorrow~!


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Charlie She**-Really? You went there? My brother doesn't refill the brita pitcher... Thing. This isn't going to get as dark as abortion, but I maaaay do a mpreg with Russia and America after this one...

**Warning?: **Dub-con

APHAPHAPH

It has been a few days since the day he was forced in the basement. Prussia's head recovered, so now Russia wanted to spend more time with Prussia...

Prussia, not knowing if Russia opened a window or left the house, thought of an idea to get a small window open, at the very least. "You know, I WILL need some fresh air sometime..."

Russia giggled. "Don't you burn easily in the sun?"

"No. I'm just that awesome! I'm albino, but I don't burn... So... Yeah.."

"You can last a few weeks without some sun." Russia placed his hand on Prussia's knee.

"You know, you could just lock me in a room with a fairly small window..."

"I'm not letting you out of this room until I feel like you would need it." The hand traveled upward to Prussia's groin, squeezing it through his pants, making the albino gasp. "Do you like that?"

"Not really... I can barely feel it."

"Then I should make it so you can feel it, да~?" He unzipped Prussia's pants and pulled them down. "I missed seeing you like this, under me..."

"It hasn't been **that** long, has it?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I can't miss something..." He grabbed the limp cock to stroke it into hardness. Prussia gasped and moaned. "You still like my touch, don't you?" Russia chuckled and continued.

"I-I can't help it... Who could?"

"I would think someone as awesome as you would be able to control something as simple as pleasure... And Pride."

"I can! I just don't want to right- ngh!"

"But you just said that you couldn't... Which is it?"

"The-ah... I can control it... If I wanted to..."

"I'm glad you don't want to, then..."

"Dammit... You're going to slow..."

"That's the whole point."

"...The whole point of what?"

Russia shrugged and leaned got off of the bed to take his own clothes off. Then he stripped Prussia down until they were both completely nude.

"...Do you want my "love" to turn out as "stolckholm syndrome" instead, again?"

Russia slipped two fingers inside of Prussia's mouth. "...Suck..."

Prussia's mouth curled upwards. "I ha'e a reason 'o bi'e, ya' know?"

"Will you?"

Prussia stared up at Russia face before finally giving in and closing his mouth around the large fingers. His tongue wrapped around the fingers. Russia could feel his own arousal growing. He took his fingers out and slid them inside of Prussia, both at the same time.

"Mgh..." Prussia arched his back slightly and grabbed the sheets under him.

"You're so pretty... And so skinny... Those lack of major exercise for thirty-some years made your body so skinny... Almost feminine- almost."

"Almost?"

"Well, yeah. Obviously, you don't have all the parts of a female right..." Russia used his other hand to cup Prussia's testicles. "Here, and..." He slid the hand up a little... "...Here."

"R-Russia..." Prussia whispered. He started panting hard in pleasure. His eyes were glazed over with lust and his mind fogged up with need.

"What do you need?"

"You!" Prussia gasped.

"I thought so..." Russia took Prussia's knees to spread them far apart. "I rather like this view..."

"Ngh... Quit staring and put it in, already!" Prussia turned his flushed red face away.

"So demanding, like always..." Russia loomed over Prussia's body to align himself with Prussia.

"Of course... I'm just that awes-ah~!" Russia slid in slowly. He didn't want to tear anything, after all. Once he was completely sheathed inside, he started thrusting in and out quickly.

"I'm not too fast for you, am I?" Prussia shook his head and moaned. "Good. I don't want to hurt you..."

"You already..."

"I told you before, I was angry. I wasn't thinking when I hit you with my pipe..."

"You stepped on my back into the food you gave me."

"I. Was. Angry!" He thrusted in with each word. He hit Prussia's prostate in the process.

"O-Okay..!" Prussia moaned. "Damn..." Russia reached over to grab Prussia's vital regions. "A-Ah~... A-Almost..."

"Almost?" Russia chuckled.

"Just a little bit... I'm almost..." Russia hit his prostate again. "Ah~!" Prussia practically screamed when he finished.

"Oh~, that's what you meant by "almost~?"

"Tch. L-Like you didn't already know..."

"...Y-You're so tight, all of a sudden..."

"Just... Hurry the fuck up..." Prussia started thrusting his hips forward to help Russia finish. Russia slid out so he could plop down next to Prussia.

"I still love you..."

"...I know..."

Russia hugged Prussia's back. "Do you still like me?"

"...That's... Hard to say, for sure... I mean, I'm locked inside of your basement because you refuse to let me go, but... And it wasn't even love, exactly..."

"Not even a little?"

"...I did love you, a little, at least..."

"But not right now?"

"You hit me with your pipe."

"I'm sorry about that, you know I am!"

"...Yeah... I know..."

Russia snuggled against Prussia's back. "Goodnight, Gilbert..."

"...Gute nacht."*

APHAPHAPH

Bland sex is kinda bland...

But heeeeey~! I got a lot of money for my birthday, and I sold a few games, including my DS, and used that money combined with my birthday money to get a 3DS!

My Friend Code is-

Freak 3308-4709-8094

"Gute nacht" - "Good night"


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"Mood swings? Mood swing~! ;D Mo-oh-oh-ood swi-whi-whi-wings...T-T Mood swings! =D MOOD SWINGS?" D= ~ Homer from "The Simpsons"

**Warning: **Dub-con, again...

APHAPHAPH

Russia carefully carried Prussia out of the room and into a different one, where he chained Prussia to the wall. That was when Prussia groaned and opened his eyes a little.

"Good morning~!"

Prussia grumbled and tried getting up, but was stopped right away. "...Why are my feet cold..?" He tried moving an arm, but it was pulled back right away by the chain. "What's going on? Why am I chained to this wall?"

"You're chained to the wall so I can give you a bath without having to worry about you escaping!"

"...You're fucking kidding me."

"Nope~!" Russia picked up a bucket full of water. "Don't worry, though. It's warm water." He splashed the water on Prussia, who coughed.

"'A little warning, next time?"

Russia just smiled. "Sorry." He walked over to the albino boy to flip him around so he was facing the wall. Prussia tried fighting against him, but, as Russia mentioned before, he grown to be weak. "I'll be right back~!"

"What? Where are you fuckin-" Prussia heard the door open, and then shut again. "Damn it, Russia! Get me down from here, damn it!" He struggled against the chains before giving up after a few minutes and pressing his forehead against the wall. "Damn it..." He heard the door opening and shutting again.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert, but I had to refill the bucket!" Russia splashed Prussia's back with hot water again, which made Prussia scream in surprise. "That didn't hurt you, did it?"

"Of course not! I was just assuming that it would be warm water again..."

"I never said it was." Prussia sighed.

He felt a towel dry his hair and wrap around his shoulders before Russia finally relaesed him. He insisted on carrying Prussia back into the bedroom, even though the door at the top of the stairs was locked as well- just in case.

"You get warmed up in bed, and I'll make a fire for you." Russia removed the grill from the fireplace.

Prussia curled up under the large blanket on the bed. Russia took his shirt off before crawling into bed with him so he could transfer body heat to Prussia's back. Prussia felt comfortable like this.

"You have left in the past few days for something, right? Like, to get the mail?"

"What does that have to do with anything?'

"Have you?"

"Of course I have, but there's nothing in the mail that came for you."

Prussia smirked. "...Where do you think Little Gilbird is?"

Russia's smile turned into a scowl. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I sent Gilbird away to Germany, without me. Note or not, Germany will still get the hint."

Russia suddenly forced himself on top of Prussia, with his hands above his white head. Russia used his other hand to pulled down his pants. "You did what?" His grip on Prussia's wrists got tighter.

"You would do the same thing if I kept you from seeing your sisters!"

"Then you would do the same thing as me when you find out..." To prove his point, Russia thrusted his hips forward into Prussia.

"Ah~!" Prussia moaned and burried his face into the pillow. His hips were lifted up so Russia could get inside deeper.

"You're enjoying this~?" His only answer was a moan, but that was the only answer he needed. "Well, I guess I might as well do this, then..." Russia reached around the pale hips...

"Ngh... Hnn... R-Russia..."

"'Ran out of pride already?" Russia chuckled.

"I'm doing this... For my pleasure..."

"Is it working..?"

"Wha? What kind of... I would've stopped by now if I didn't feel... Ngh... Feel good, doing this..." Prussia groaned in a deep voice when he finished. His wrists were still above him even though Russia let go of them a while ago.

"You made a mess on my hand..."

"You deserve more..."

"Was that meant as an insult, or a good thing?"

"...I don't... Know... Come on! Hurry up!"

"You want me to go faster? Well, if that's what you _really _want..." Russia started thrusting in and out of the pale body to the point where Prussia couldn't keep up with the speed and decided to just lie there and let the Russian finish on his own.

"Final...ly..." Prussia sighed when Russia pulled out.

Russia tilted his head. "So you didn't like it after all?"

"Sex isn't as enjoyable when you're hungry."

"So you're just hungry?"

"Well, I haven't eaten anything today, so yeah, I'm hungry."

"Well, I'll be right back with lunch then." Russia bent over to give Prussia a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

'...I probably should've asked him how long I've been in here... Though I doubt he wouldn't be able to guess why I care...' Prussia took a deep breath so he could slowly release the air.

APHAPHAPH

Shigeru Miyamoto's 3DS' are making people, including me, do ACTIVE STUFFS! =O


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Germany woke up to an annoying chirping sound and little feet hopping around on his face. "Guten morgen..."* He mumbled before sitting up. Little Gilbird was flying laps around Germany's head. "If you're here, then that must mean that bruder's back..."

Little Gilbird stopped flying around Germany's head. Instead, he started doing laps in the air in front of the German, while chirping frantically. He flew to the cracked-opened door, and then back on Germany's knee while chirping. Germany sighed and got out of bed. He heard Italy groan a little, but he was still asleep.

'I wonder how he can sleep through this bird's noise...'

Little Gilbird led Germany out of the room, and he slipped outside through the window crack he was able to squeeze into before to enter, before flying to the car and sitting on it. Germany walked outside through the front door.

"Is mein bruder okay? Where are you trying to take me?" Little Gilbird flew in the direction of Russia for a few seconds before flying back and chirping again. "Russia?" Germany guessed. The bird chirped again. He sat on the car and chirped some more for Germany to hurry up. 'What did Russia do to mein bruder?'

aphaphaph

"Hey, Russia... If you're going to keep me in here "forever," you should probably give me more to do than just read books. I'm bored!"

Russia looked up from his paper work. "You still have empty journals down here."

"What am I supposed to write in them? "The unawesome Russia is still keeping the awesome me locked in his basement?"

"...Would you like to go outside?"

Prussia looked at Russia and smirked. "Yes, I would."

"Even if you have to wear a leash?"

"...Where would we go?"

"Just... Around the yard. You do know enough Russian to yell for help now, right?"

"Wouldn't it be kinda, I dunno... _Strange,_ for me to be walking around in public with a leash on?"

Russia shrugged. "I guess it would be a little strange."

"Just "a little?" It would be more than just "a little" strange."

Russia chuckled and walked over to the bed. "I guess so~." He locked a black collar around Prussia's neck with the chain leash already on it. "Well, let's go~!"

aphaphaph

Prussia took a deep breath of the outside air. "You know what will be hot?" Prussia suddenly asked.

"Summer in Spain?" Russia guessed, not exactly understanding the question.

"Wha- no! Well, yes, but, I was thinking that it would be sexy to do it in a public bathroom!"

"...Why were to thinking about that, of all things, outside, of all places, and now, of all the time in the world?"

Prussia shrugged. "'The Hell should I know?"

"Well, you _were _the one thinking it."

"Whatever... It would be sexy to do it out here, behind the fence, if strangers came by the house... Ever."

"Are you into voyeurism?"

"...Not really "voyeurism," but... It's more like, I enjoy the... Thrill, of doing it with people around, but those people don't know what the Hell is going on? I dunno... And it only works in public..."

"I see..."

"...Okay. I'm bored again."

"Wanna see my garden in process?"

"Sure. I might as well, since I'm out here." Russia smiled and dragged Prussia over to the small green house. "I added a different type of flower with the sunflowers, as you can probably tell."

"Wait- so they're NOT just dead sunflowers?"

Russia chuckled. "Of course not! They're called "ylang ylang." I got them because I like the smell of them."

"The scent is pretty strong..."

"It is. The scent is one of the main reasons why I started planting them."

"Uh-huh... Um... I'm... Getting a little... Tired..." Prussia fidgeted.

"But it's only three in the afternoon!"

"I just... Want to... Go to bed..."

"But we just got outside!"

"...Fuck it." Prussia grabbed Russia's scarf so he could pull the man down into a heated kiss. Russia smirked and kissed back. He could feel Prussia try to push him back on the ground.

He broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Fuck- sit down already!"

"Why should I?" He knew that showing Prussia the ylang ylang flowers would be a good idea.(1)

"Just do it!" Prussia started grinding against Russia, hoping that would be a good enough hint.

Russia chuckled. "Who says that you get to be on top?"

"I says... Now sit down, 'else you'll be the one riding me instead..."

"Straight forward, but what's with you all of the sudden?" Russia tilted his head, acting as if he didn't already know the answer.

"I-I don't know... Just... Fuck me, already! Mein Gott..." Prussia reached down to undo his own pants.

"Eager, aren't we? But shouldn't we go inside for that?"

"I was _trying _to hint at that before!" Prussia struggled with Russia's button to undo his jeans, before his hands were brushed away.

"I can take off my pants by myself, you know..."

"Then why aren't they off, yet?"

"Patience, моя птичкa.* Let's go inside first..."

"...Neinyet. Who knows if I'll still be horny as fuck by the time we get back into the bedroom." Prussia tried pushing the large Russian down on the grass.

"...Nein... Нет?"*

"...What did I just say?"

"I think you just said something like... "Neinyet."

Prussia's face turned a light shade of pink. "I'm... Not aroused anymore..."

Prussia turned away, so Russia grabbed him by his back and squeezed his groin. "That's a lie. Лжец~!"*

"Don't mock me! I already know German, English, (parts of) French, (parts of) English, (a word or two of) Italian, and Russian! I was bound to... Use the same word in different languages in the same sentence."

"...First of all, I was just teasing because you still want me, despite what you just said, and secondly, I don't care if you messed up, everyo-"

"I didn't mess up!"

"...Everyone messes up, sometimes."

"I'm too awesome for such things."

Russia paused before finally sliding his hand inside of Prussia's boxers to squeeze his arousal a bit before chuckling. "Nope. Still hard~."

"Than get naked already! Damn..."

"Why do you want to do it outside so badly?"

"Because we're already outside!" Russia then suddenly pulled down Prussia's black boxers so he could slip a finger inside of the albino. "R-Russia! I-If you- mgh... If you do that, then I'll... Before you put it in..."

Russia grabbed Prussia's chin to turn his hand. "Be quiet for a moment..." He lowered his face to kiss the albino ex-nation. From there, Prussia was pushed down onto the grass.

"Hey, calm down!"

"I asked you to be quiet..." Russia loomed over Prussia's body, with the pale legs on Russia's shoulders so Russia could get in better.

"Wait a second- when did you pull down your pants?"

"...When you weren't looking." Russia smiled as he slid inside of Prussia...

APHAPHAPH

So... I got two new DS games~!

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, which I already won, and Rune Factory 3.

So... That'll explain the major delay...

That, and I don't like writing consensual acts... That's why I stopped when I did. XP

I'm tired... It's almost two in the morning...

The next, and last chapter shouldn't take as long to write, considering that I won Ace Attorney... Though I AM playing another game right now...

(German) "Guten morgen" - "Good morning"

(Russian) "Mоя птичкa" - "My bird"

(German) "Nein" - "No"

(Russian) "Нет" - Also "No"

"Лжец" - "Liar"


	6. Epilouge

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

(1) Like JoyHeart said, the smell is supposed to be a strong aphrodisiac...

I just forgot to add that. ^^;

"Then I can plop in the bath with you!"

"Sounds good! Uh... Wait, what?"

The first part of this chapter was actually going to be the last part of the last chapter, but again, two in the morning, tired as fuck...

APHAPHAPH

Prussia was lying on Russia's chest while getting over the aftermath of sex. Russia decided to move him back inside before the flowers kicked in again.

"When I said... "Taking a break," I meant that as some time without you..."

Russia held him tighter in his arms. "I'm well aware..."

"No, I mean... I dunno... I'm not sure if I really need you, but if I miss you, than I'll come over."

"I need you, though!"

"Do you need _me_, or will anybody work?"

Russia was taken aback from the question. "I... I get so... Lonely, in this big house..."

"...If you get that lonely, you could always just call Belar-"

"I'm not **that **desperate!"

Prussia snickered. "I'm just kidding! I... Suppose you could always call me, instead..."

"...Okay..."

"Oh, and, you don't need to use flowers to get me horny."

Russia looked away. "...What are you talking about?" His face turned a light shade of pink.

"You really thought that needed to use ylang ylang flowers?"

"No... I was just... Curious, to see if it would work... Now I know."

"...Your face is cute when you're embarrassed."

"Who's embarrassed?"

Prussia chuckled. "Aw~!"

"S-Stop it!"

"Then stop your face from turning red~!"

"I can't! I can't help it!" Prussia laughed.

"So cute..." Russia growled in frustration. "...You do know that I'm going to leave some time though, right?"

"...Yeah... I hope you need me when you do leave, though..."

"...If you promise to quit being so damn paranoid, and keep that promise, than I will..."

"I'll have to keep that promise, then~!"

"You better!"

"...Why does everyone leave me?"

"You're too aggressive, and too forceful..."

"And you're not?"

"Hey! I never forced anyone to stay with me!"

"You're still very aggressive..."

"Well, duh."

"...I love you..." Russia kissed the top of Prussia's head.

"...I know..."

"Do you think that Little Gilbird's close to Germany by now?"

"He should be _in _Germany by now!"

"Wow... That is one fast bird I got you."

"Yes he is... He's especially awesome like that. Not as awesome as me, of course, not yet, but close. Very close..."

"...I will let you go, _if _Germany comes to get you..."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Why is Ukraine trying to avoid me?"

"That's only because her boss-"

"Exactly."

"...I've grown so weak... Why didn't I die..?"

"It was because of your brother, I think."

Prussia wrapped his arms around Russia's covered neck. He understood what it was like to be alone, but he would still much rather be alone than someone's prisoner. 'That's why I had Gilbird around...' An idea suddenly popped in his head.

aphaphaph

It took a couple days, but Germany finally made it to Russia's house. He started banging on the door while screaming-

"Russia! Come out here!" He stopped once he heard the door being unlocked and opened. Little Gilbird flew in right away.

"Hello, Germany~!"

"Where's mein bruder?"

"He's in-"

"Hey, Little Gilbird!" Prussia interrupted Russia.

"Bruder! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"Nothing bad."

"Why was Gilbird flying and chirping around like crazy when he woke me up?"

Prussia paused for a second before shrugging. "I dunno. Maybe he really likes you."

"Then why was he leading me to my car?"

"Um..."

"You don't have to cover up to protect me. He dumped me, so I locked him in my basement so he wouldn't ever leave me."

"You bastard!" Germany jumped at Russia, but Prussia pulled him back by his jacket.

"Bruder! Calm down... I'm not in the basement anymore, obviously!"

"Why are you protecting him?"

"He's just... Let's go. I guess I'll see you later, Russia?" Russia turned away and started walking up the stairs.

"Come on!" Germany started pulling on Prussia's arm.

"Oh- before we go home, can we stopped somewhere?"

"It depends on where..."

"The pet store!"

"The... What?"

"The pet store. I'll give you my awesome directions!"

"_Your _awesome directions?"

"Yes!"

"That doesn't... Okay, whatever."

"That doesn't" what?"

"Nevermind. Lead the way..."

aphaphaph

"Everyone leaves me..." Russia gazed outside of the large window in his bedroom. "...I don't like being alone..." He saw Germany's car drive into his driveway not even an hour after they left. "What..? Oh- He probably forgot something..." He sighed and went to his bed, not wanting to see Prussia at the moment.

"Russia?" He could still hear his voice. He stuffed his head under one of his pillows to drown out the sound. "...I'm going to leave some things here for you, okay, Russia?" The pillow didn't work very well.

'Wait a second...' He got up from his bed. 'What did he leave?' After he was sure that they were gone again, he walked back downstairs. In the living room, he found a kennel, two bags of cat food and kitty litter, with a pan, and a book on the kennel.

"A book on how to raise a cat?" He heard a mewing sound coming from the kennel, so he squatted down to open the kennel. A dark grey kitten with long fur and an unusually big nose walked out of the kennel and rubbed against the russian right away.

'A cat?' He opened the book, making a sheet of paper fall out.

'Pets can cure loneliness. That's why I have Gilbird! I hope you like him. He even has a big nose and purple eyes, like you!'

Russia felt as though he was going to cry, when he heard the cat mewing again. He looked down to see it rubbing against his leg. He placed a large hand on the kitten's tiny head. "I'm okay..." He removed his leather gloves before returning his hand on his new pet. "You're very cute..." The cat started purring against his hand.

'Thank you, Prussia... I really do love you...'

APHAPHAPH

Sappy ending. Bleh. Whatever.

I didn't know how else to end this, so...

I'm gonna write that Russia/Mpreg!America next, I think... Right after I finish another chapter of "Barbary."

And after I write this short, nosex!sequel to "Unbroken." I had a really weird dream about it a certain situation...

... At least that... I think I'm gonna name it "Special Gift" or something dumb like that, for the Rus/Ame fic. That will be on , considering that it was kidna "suggested" on there/here. The more fics, the less creative names your new ones will get...

Thanks, Surindip Murderer.

...

I bought another Phoenix Wright game, though... Aaand I'm working on Rune Factory 3, so it might take...

Well... Not too long... I hope.


End file.
